Pokemon X and Y!
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: With the Unova League behind him, Ash isn't home in Pallet Town for long before news of the Kalos region gets him out on a brand-new journey. What kind of new adventures will he find when some old friends decide to tag along for the ride?
1. Goodbye! Old friends!

** Author's Note- I have also made or will make some differences in the story-line, they are as follows- Ash and others are 15 years old except Cilan, he's 18, Ash is much more mature both physically and mentally like a fifteen year old.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon._**

* * *

**Episode 1 - Good bye, my friends!**

With the Unova League tournament over, Ash and company decided to return to Nuvema Town. On their way, they passed through the small, grassy town of Steppiare. As night settled in, the trio decided to take a break at the local hotel and start planning the rest of their journey.

Iris gave a deep sigh before sitting down on the couch. "What's up, Iris? You don't look well." Ash, who was sitting next to her, pointed out with a little worried look on his face.

Iris looked at him. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about what's gonna happen when we get to Nuvema," she replied, trying to smile a little.

"So? Got something?" Ash asked, petting Pikachu who was sitting on his lap.

"Well, I'm planning on going home for a bit, then going out on my own journey. I still have to become a dragon master!" she exclaimed proudly.

"So you're planning to go on a separate journey, huh?" Cilan said, grabbing the cup of coffee from the table in front of him.

"Well…yeah, I guess," she said, scratching her cheek with her index finger. "I mean…I don't want to just say my goodbyes and go, but it's really the only way I can get stronger on my own."

"What about you, Cilan?" Ash asked.

"Who, me?" Cilan echoed after a sip of his coffee. "I'm going back to Striaton City. I have to get back to work if I'm going to be an S-rank connoisseur."

"Sounds cool, don't ya think?" Ash asked, looking at his trusty yellow mouse. Pikachu gave an excited chirp in response.

"Yeah, it's cool and all, but it's also sad!" Iris frowned. "We'll have to say good-bye, after all the time we've spent together!"

"What about you, Ash? Where are you going?"

"Eh…" Ash thought about it for a moment. "I guess I'll head back home to Kanto after we see Professor Juniper." He chuckled, patting Pikachu's head. "We'll find a new adventure before long, right, Pikachu?"

Cilan gave a little laugh of his own. "That sounds just like you, Ash."

"Oh damn! Look at the time, it's already 11:30," Ash said, looking at the wall clock.

"You're right, I guess we should go to bed now," Cilan said.

"Guess so," Ash said, standing up. "I'm pretty sleepy too," he yawned.

"Pika piiiii…" Pikachu yawned, matching his trainer.

"Let's go, guys," Ash said, going upstairs toward their room, followed by Iris and Cilan.

The three friends turned in for the night, each curled up soundly in their borrowed beds. As the clock approached three, Ash stirred from his slumber. His mind was buzzing; he needed to get out of bed. Treading quietly to not disturb Iris and Cilan, he tiptoed out of the room and onto the veranda.

Ash looked up at the starry skies above. '_We are finally going to say goodbye to each other...i have tried hard to convince myself that this is for our own good, but..i still don't want to...'_

"Hmm?" The sound of tiny footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts. A sleepy Pikachu gave a squeaky yawn before jumping up to his trainer's shoulder. "What's the matter, buddy? You can't sleep either?"

"Pika."

Ash smiled, going back to looking at the stars at least he still had Pikachu. "Hard to believe we'll all be splitting up soon," he said. "It's gonna be hard to say goodbye, but Iris and Cilan have to get back to their lives. And you and I have to get back to being Pokémon masters."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yep! We've been gone for a long time; it'll be great to go home and see how everyone's holding up in Pallet Town."

He put his hands in his pajama pockets. "It'll be sad to say goodbye to Unova, though. We've been through a lot here and made a bunch of new friends."

Pikachu gently nuzzled his trainer. "Pika pi, pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu went back inside their room laid on their bed. In a few hours, without their noticing sun finally rose bringing a beautiful morning with it. Digletts were coming out of ground, pidgeys were cherping and Grass types were resting inside thick grasses of Steppiare.

Ash yawned loudly as they left the hotel. "What's up, Ash? You still look sleepy, didn't you sleep last night?" Iris asked, looking at him.

"O-Oh, it's nothing. I'll be alright in no time!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika pi..." Pikachu shrugged.

The three trainers stood there, looking at each other. There was an awkward silence for a minute, nobody knew what to say.

"Guess this is goodbye," Cilan said, trying to smile a little.

"Yeah..." Iris said, she didn't want to show it, but she was about to cry.

"Axew..." The little dragon type Pokemon said, looking up at his trainer.

"Cheer up, Iris! I'm sure that we will meet again someday!" Ash exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

"Y-yeah, of course we will," Iris said, trying to fake a smile.

Ash raised his eyebrows and stared at her for some seconds. There had to be something that would cheer her up. Finally it came to him. "Iris, wait!"

The dragon trainer looked up. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! You up for it?"

"A Pokemon battle?" Iris blinked. Eventually, she broke into a smirk. "That's not a bad idea!"

Ash and Iris took their places on opposite ends of a small clearing they found behind the hotel. "I'm not holding back, Iris!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't want you to, either!" Iris replied from the other side.

Cilan stood between them to act as referee. "Each trainer will use one pokemon. When one of the pokemon is unable to battle, the match will end! Go!"

"I choose you! Krookodile!" Ash exclaimed, throwing a pokeball. The large, brick-colored crocodile roared a mighty 'krookodile!' as it emerged onto the field.

"Go, Dragonite!" Iris exclaimed, launching a pokemon in the air. The bright orange dragon-type took the skies, unleashing a roar to match Krookodile's.

"Krookodile vs Dragonite! It's going to be a battle full of spice!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Go Dragonite, Thunder Punch!" Iris commanded. Sparks of lightning appeared on Dragonite's right hand before he charged towards Krookodile.

"Counter it with Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded. Krookodile's claws began to glow bright blue. Once charged up, Krookodile rushed towards the attacking Dragonite.

Both pokemon collided with each other, causing a blast and smoke to cover the ground. After the smoke disappeared, both pokemon were standing undamaged. "Ok, Krookodile! Use Stone Edge!" Ash exclaimed.

"Krook!" Krookodile's body became surrounded in white. The white energy then came off Krookodile's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around. The white light faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks. Krookodile fired the rock toward Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it, then use Ice Beam!" Iris commanded quickly. The Dragonite gave a cry as he flew up high to dodge the oncoming rocks. He reared back as a white energy began to form in his mouth, then fired the icy beam down at his opponent.

"Krookodile, use Dig and dodge it!" Ash commanded.

"Krookodile!" Wasting no more time, he jumped into the air, then dived into the ground, avoiding Dragonite's Ice Beam.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed.

"Krook!" Krookodile suddenly came out of the ground below where the dragon-type was flying and jumped toward Dragonite with his claws glowing light blue.

"That's our chance, Dragonite! Use Dragon Rush!" Iris exclaimed. Dragonite's horn started to glow before releasing a dragon-shaped energy that covered its body. It then slammed into Krookodile with full force. The powerful attack created another blast wave, sending Krookodile crashing into the ground and sending a cloud of smoke to cover the battlefield.

After the dust and smoke vanished, Krookodile was still in the crater left from the attack, showing signs of heavy damage while Dragonite appeared unharmed. "Good work, Dragonite!" Iris shouted with a smirk.

"Axew! Xew xew!" Axew exclaimed, looking happy.

"Krookodile! Are you alright?!" Ash shouted with a worried look.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"K-Krookodile.." Krookodile was trembling, but managed to slowly stand up.

"That's it, Krookodile! We can do it!" Ash exclaimed. Krookodile gave a roar in response; clearly, the match wasn't over yet.

"Krookodile looks full of spirit, but I'm afraid that he took a lot of damage from the previous attack!" Cilan commented from the sidelines.

"That's the spirit, Krookodile! Now use Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed.

"Krookodile!" Krookodile once again charged toward Dragonite with his Dragon Claw.

"It won't work!" said Iris. "Dodge it, Dragonite!" Iris exclaimed. The dragon-type pokemon flew up high, easily avoiding Krookodile's Dragon Claw. "Now use Ice Beam!" Iris commanded.

"We won't let you! Stone Edge!" Ash exclaimed quickly. Krookodile quickly summoned a wave of rocks, shooting them up at the charging Dragonite and landing a critical hit. The Dragonite gave a pained wail as it crashed to the ground.

"Oh no! Dragonite, are you alright?!" Iris said with a worried look.

"Axew ax-axew!" Axew exclaimed.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed.

"Krook!" Krookodile wasting no more time charged toward Dragonite with Dragon Claw.

"Dodge it!" Iris commanded. But before Dragonite could recover from the previous attack, Krookodile was able to land another hit on him using Dragon Claw. The attack was strong enough to send Dragonite flying and make him fall on the ground sending up another cloud of smoke and dust.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed happily. Pikachu echoed him with a celebratory 'pi-pika-pi!'

"Dragonite, can you still fight?!" Iris asked with a worried look on her face.

Dragonite gave a weak coo as he got to his feet. Like Krookodile before him, he refused to give up the fight, and gave a mighty roar to show that he was far from defeated.

"That's the spirit, Dragonite!" Iris cheered him on, with Axew chiming in behind her with a matching 'axew!'

"Then let's finish this! Krookodile, use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

"Krookodile!" Krookodile jumped up into the air, then spiraled towards Dragonite at a blistering speed.

_That attack's too fast, Dragonite won't be able to dodge! _Iris thought. "Dragonite! Counter it with Dragon Rush!" Iris commanded quickly.

Dragonite quickly summoned the dragon-shaped energy and rushed towards Krookodile. The pokemon clashed in a huge explosion, kicking up a cloud of smoke that completely covered the field.

Ash strained his eyes to see what had happened. "I can't see anything!" Ash shouted.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu joined him.

"Same here!" Iris exclaimed loudly so did Axew.

After the smoke vanished, both Dragonite and Krookodile were laying on the ground, heavily injured. "Krookodile!" Ash shouted with a worried look on his face.

"Dragonite, are you ok?!" Iris exclaimed accompanied by Axew.

"Such a spicy battle," said Cilan.

"Come on Krookodile! You can do it!" Ash exclaimed. "PIKA PII PIKACHU!" So did Pikachu.

"Dragonite, we can't lose yet!" Iris exclaimed.

Both pokemon were clearly shaken, each covered with scratches and trembling as they struggled to move. It was a struggle, but eventually, both pokemon got back to their feet. Clearly, neither one was about to surrender.

"That's it, Krookodile! Use Dragon Claw with your full power!" Ash exclaimed.

"Counter it with your Thunder Punch, Dragonite!" Iris commanded.

With their attacks fully-charged, both pokemon rushed forward with everything they had left. They clashed mid-field in a heated explosion of dragon energy and electricity. Sparks flew from the impact, right before another earth-shaking explosion coated the field in another smokescreen of debris.

When the smoke finally cleared, the two titans were breathing hard, each covered in burns and scratches and all sorts of damage. Finally, they had no more to give, and both of them dropped where they stood.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! It's a tie!" Cilan announced.

"A…tie?" Both Ash and Iris echoed.

"Krookodile, return!" Ash pulled out his pokeball and returned his pokemon, watching as Krookodile disappeared in the bright red beam. "You did great, Krookodile," he smiled.

"Return, Dragonite!" Iris said, doing the same to her pokemon. "You too, Dragonite! You were awesome!" She said looking at it.

Both Ash and Iris met in the battered remains of the field. "That was an awesome battle, Iris!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, and next time I'm going to win!" Iris exclaimed, full of confidence.

"That was excellent, guys!" Cilan exclaimed, running up and putting his hands on their backs in congratulations. "A very spicy battle, full of tasty ingredients!"

"Pi pikachu!"

"Ax axew!"

After getting Krookodile and Dragonite to the Pokémon Center, the trio were finally prepared to go their separate ways.

"Guess this isgoodbye, then," Iris said. "I've really wanted to stay till Nuvema town but i got some work to do at a town nearby."

"Same here, my siblings gave me a call saying they are at a town nearby.." Cilan said.

Then the awkward silence, untill Ash spoke.

"Yeah, but we'll meet up again, for sure!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu gave an excited chirp in agreement.

"Of course we will." Cilan said.

"Yeah, we have to rematch so I can beat you fair and square," Iris added with a smirk.

"Iris," Ash said, raising his hand.

"Aha." Iris raised her hand, too, giving a final high five.

They wished each other good luck in their upcoming journeys, then parted ways for the final time. Ash stood back and watched them walk off, waving good-bye until they couldn't see each other any longer.

"We'll see 'em again someday, right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"Now, let's head toward Nuvema Town!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu started to head back to Nuvema town.

* * *

**Don't foget to leave a review!**


	2. Who's that young girl!

**Author's Note - Hey! I'm back with a new chapter and in the previous chapter when Pikachu said that he can't wait to see how everybody's doing at Pallet town, that time he was talking about Ash's other pokemons in case you're wondering. Anyways hope you like it.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon._**

* * *

**Episode 2 - Who's this young girl?!**

_Ash along with his partner, Pikachu finally arrived at Nuvema Town and are about to enter Professor Juniper's laboratory._

"We are finally here, Pikachu." Ash said as he stood infront of laboratory's entrance. "Pika pi!" The small electric mouse Pokemon exclaimed in agreement to his trainer. "Here we go!" Ash said as he opened the door.

Prof. Juniper was sitting on a chair, polishing the pokeballs of the starter pokemons. "Hello, Professor Juniper!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh, it's Ash!" Prof. Juniper exclaimed with joy as she stood up from her chair. "It's been a while, Ash. I saw you on T.V, you did great, Ash!" She exclaimed once again.

"Thanks, Prof. Juniper. But i wasn't able to get through top 8." Ash said, chuckling and rubbing his right cheek with his index finger.

"Don't say that, you and your pokemon were great." Juniper said.

Suddenly, a beam of light came out of Ash's bag pack and Oshawott emerged out of it. "Oshawott!" The blue Sea Otter pokemon exclaimed loudly after being emerged from it's pokeball.

"Oh, it's Oshowott, isn't it?" Prof. Juniper said, bending down a little. "Osha oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed once again.

"He's happy to see you again." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Anyways, professor Juniper. Can i use your lab's phone to call professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Of course, why not? You can use that video phone there." Juniper said pointing toward the red video phone with her index finger.

"Thanks!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by both Pikachu and Oshawott.

Ash walked toward the phone and dialed professor Oak's number. Professor Oak appeared on the screen, he was in his regular outfit and was holding a cup coffee."Hey there, Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh it's Ash, how are you doing? We all watched you on T.V, you did an awesome job." Professor Oak said.

"You think so?" Ash said chuckling. "How are my pokemons doing?" Ash asked.

"They all are fine and are missi-" Oak was cut off by Muk who started to smother him.

"Hehehe...Hey there Muk.." Ash gave one of his funny laughs. "Muuuk!" The sludge pokemon exclaimed happily. "A-anyways professor Oak i'm coming back to Pallet town." Ash told him.

"T-T-That's good A-Ash everybody will be so happy-" The screen suddenly went black because of Muk.

"Muk will never change..." Ash said chuckling a little. "Pika pi.." Pikachu said in agreement.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

_Team rocket were sitting behind the grass bushes._

"Today we are going to get our hands on that Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed slowly.

"Yeah, we won't let him get away this time!" James said.

"All those times we have failed...we are going to take our revenge!" Meowth exclaimed loudly.

"DON'T SCREAM YOU IDIOT!" Both James and Jessie shouted as they kicked the shit out of Meowth.

* * *

**~Back to Ash~**

"Thanks alot professor Juniper." Ash said bowing down.

"Don't mention it, Ash." Juniper said with a smile. Suddenly, a young girl with glasses dashed in through front gate.

"Oh no! I am so late! I am sure that all of the pokemons are already given away! I won't be able to get a first pokemon or maybe they will give me the worst pokemon they have!" The girl exclaimed. She had black eyes and blue hairs. She was wearing a yellow top and blue skirt.

"H-Hey." Ash said with a confused look on his face.

"Uh? Who are you?" The girl looked at him but before Ash could say anything he was cut off by her. "Don't tell me you're here for your first pokemon! You look old and haven't gotten your first pokemon yet which means they don't got any pokemon to give for years! Or maybe they cost money for them!" She exclaimed once again with a worried look on her face.

"It's not like that! And i'm not here for my first pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"I-Is that so?" She blinked a few times then looked at Professor Juniper. "Y-You must be Professor Juniper! I heard that you give pokemons to young trainers for free, is that true?!" The young girl asked.

"Y-Yes, it's true." Juniper replied.

"S-So, can i get one too?" She asked making another innocent face.

"Of course, dear." Juniper said.

"Really?!" She almost jumped with joy, she suddenly looked at Pikachu. "Aww! It's a pokemon!" She dashed toward Ash making him take a step back. "He's so cute!" She exclaimed patting Pikachu.

"Pika.." Pikachu said abit annoyed to which Oshawott laughed a little.

"Can i have it as my first pokemon?!" She asked.

"N-No! Pikachu is my pokemon, you can't have him." Ash said quickly.

"Is that so? That's too bad." She said as her smile dropped.

"What's your name anyways?" Ash asked.

"U-Uh. It's Nanette." She said with a smile.

"So, Nanette. Come here." Juniper called her and she went wasting no more time.

"Here are the three starters, you will have to choose one of them." Juniper said as she grabbed on of the pokeballs.

"This one is Tepig!" Juniper exclaimed as a beam of light came out of pokeball and Tepig emerged out of it.

"Awww." Nanette said with a big smile on her face. Juniper grabbed the second pokeball.

"This is Snivy." Juniper said as a beam of light came out of pokeball and Snivy emerged out of it. "Snivy.." The grass pokemon said quietly. "And here's the last one." Juniper said as she grabbed the last pokeball.

"It's Oshawott." Juniper said a beam of light came out of pokeball again and Oshawott appeared out of it. "Oshawott.." The water type pokemon yawned.

"They all are cute!" Nanette exclaimed.

"So, which one are you going to pick?" Juniper asked.

"Ummm.." Nanette places her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"W-What if i choose Snivy, and it evolves in my sleep and constrict me in affection as a Serperior?!" She suddenly exclaimed with a worried look on her face. "A-And what if i choose Oshawott, and it accidentally drenches me in my sleep?!" She exclaimed once again. "And what if i choose Tepig and i-" She was cut off by Ash.

"Stop it already!" Ash exclaimed. "You don't need to think about it that much!" He said.

"Y-You think so?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah. Just choose one of them." Ash said.

"Ummm..." Nanette once again places her index finger on her chin and started to look at the three starters. "I will choose..." She said still looking at them. "Tepig!" She finally exclaimed. "Tepig!" Tepig exclaimed happily.

"That's a good choice and Tepig seems to be full of life." Ash said looking Tepig who was jumping with joy.

"Here's your pokedex, when you see a new pokemon you can analyze them using this." Juniper said handing her the pokedex.

"T-Thanks, professor Juniper!" She exclaimed.

"And here's your pokeballs, you can carry six pokemons at a time." She said giving her five pokeballs. "And finally, here's Tepig's pokeball." Juniper said giving her Tepig's pokeball.

"Ok! Return Tepig!" She exclaimed pointing her pokeball toward Tepig as a beam of light came out of the pokeball and Tepig vanished in it.

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion coming from outside. "What was that?!" Ash exclaimed before dashing out. Juniper and Nanette followed him.

* * *

They went out of lab and saw the whole area filled with smoke. They could see three shadows inside the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble.." A female voice came from the smoke.

"And make it double.." A male voice came from the smoke.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The female voice exclaimed.

"To Unite the people within our nation!" The male voice exclaimed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The female voice exclaimed again.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The male voice exclaimed again.

"It's Jessie!" The female team rocket member exclaimed as she appeared out of smoke.

"It's James!" The male team rocket member exclaimed as he appeared out of smoke.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight!" James exclaimed.

"Meowth! That's right!" The male cat pokemon exclaimed as he appeared out of smoke.

"Not you three again!" Ash exclaimed a bit annoyed accompanied by both Pikachu and Oshawott.

"They still follow you?" Prof. Juniper asked making a little surprised look.

"Unfortunately, yes.." Ash said.

"Don't ignore us you fools!" James shouted.

"This time we are here to succeed!" Jessie exclaimed. "Go, Frillish!" Jessie exclaimed as she threw a pokeball.

"Go Amoonguss!" James exclaimed throwing his pokeball.

"Frillish!" The jelly-fish pokemon exclaimed as she appeared out of her pokeball. "Amoonguss!" The mushroom pokemon exclaimed after being emerged from it's pokeball.

"Amoonguss use hidden power!" James commanded. "Amoonguss!" Amoonguss exclaimed as a green orbs on energy appeared around him and he shoots them toward Ash and others.

"Frillish! Use bubble beam!" Jessie commanded. "Frilish lish lish lish lish lish!" Frillish exclaimed as she threw bubbles of water toward Ash and others with a great speed.

"Pikachu use Electro ball! And Oshawott use Hydro pump!" Ash commanded.

"Pika! Chuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as a ball of thunder appears on his tail, he then shot the ball toward Amoonguss's hidden power, the attacks clashed causing a burst of smoke.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed as his body started to glow blue and he moved his hands in a counterclockwise motion a blue ball of water appeared between them. The ball of water flattened and turned into a circle. Then, Oshawott fired a powerful jet of water toward Frillish's bubblebeam, both attack clashed causing a burst of water.

"It's over!" Meowth exclaimed as he took out a weird device and pressed button on it. A hand came out of the device stretching out and grabbing Pikachu then coming back.

"Let's go!" Team rocket exclaimed together as their air balloon appeared in the sky and they jumped on it along with their pokemons.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed with a worried look on his face. "Pika pii!" Pikachu tried to use thunder bolt but failed.

"It's no use, electric type moves doesn't work on this device." Meowth said.

"Oshawott use Aqua jet!" Ash commanded. "Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed as water covered his body and he charged toward Team rocket in air but stopped by James's Amoonguss's body slam.

"Hahahaha! This time you won't catch us!" James laughed loudly.

"Damn it!" Ash said.

"Let me help too!" Nanette exclaimed as she released Tepig out of it's pokeball. "B-But what should i do? I-I know! Tepig use ember!" She commanded as Tepig aimed ember at Team rocket's balloon, causing it to blast.

"Oh no!" Jessie exclaimed as they fell down on ground.

"Good job, Nanette!" Ash exclaimed. "I-I did well?" She said slowly.

"Ok Oshawott! Use Razor Shell and break Pikachu free!" Ash commanded.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed as he grabbed the scalchop on his stomach and it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura also appeared around the scalchop. The aura stretches and hardens behind it, forming into an energy blade. Oshawott cuts the hand using his Razor shell, releasing Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily and ran toward Ash. "Pikachu! Are you alright?!" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"It's not over yet!" Meowth exclaimed as team rocket stood up. "Frillish use shadow ball!" Jessie commanded. "And Amoonguss, use Hidden power!" James commanded.

The pokemons followed their trainer's order and used the moves. Frillish aimed her Shadow ball at Pikachu while Amoonguss aimed his Hidden power at Tepig.

"Oh no! It's coming! What should i do?! What if i do the wrong th-" Nanette was once again cut off by Ash.

"Just have confidence in yourself!" Ash exclaimed. "H-Have confidence in myself?" She repeated.

"O-Ok! Tepig use ember!" She commanded.

"Pikachu use thunger bolt!" Ash commanded.

Tepig and Pikachu followed their master's orders and aimed their moves. The four moves clashed with each other causing a blast.

"Now it's time to end this!" Pikachu Thunder bolt! And Oshawott Hydropump!" Ash commanded.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed loudly as he aimed his thunder bolt at Team rocket.

"Oshawooott!" Oshawot shouted as he used hydropump.

"Oh noooo!" Team rocket cried before the moves collided with them causing them to fly off in the sky again.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" Their last words.

"We did it!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by Pikachu and Oshawott.

"I-I did it! I did it!" Nanette jumped with joy. "Tepig! Tepig!" So did Tepig.

* * *

**_~Somtimes later~ _ **

Ash was standing infront of Professor Juniper's lab. Nanette already left on her brand new journey.

"Ok then, professor Juniper, i'm leaving." Ash said accompanied by Pikachu. "Are you planning to head back to Kanto?" Juniper asked. "Yeah, i am going back to my hometown." Ash said patting Pikachu's head. "Ok then! Have a safe trip!" Juniper exclaimed, smiling and Ash with Pikachu went on their way to Kanto region.

**_~To be continued~ _**

* * *

**OK! I KNOW I STALLED LOL! Ok..ok i know i said that in this chapter Ash will return to Kanto but i didn't want to rush things up so i stalled a little. I swear that in the next chapter Ash will return to Kanto and it will include May and i've also got a little surprise in the next chapter. I'll update tomorrow. If you want me to update soon then review!**


	3. Reunion with some old friends!

**Episode 3 - R****eunion with S****ome O****ld F****riends! Back to Pallet T****own!**

"Look, Pikachu! It's Kanto!" Ash exclaimed, looking out of the plane's window. Pikachu, sitting on Ash's head as always, gave an excited 'pika-pi!' in response. With his Unova adventures behind him, Ash packed away his trainer's gear in favor of something more casual. Now he just wore a simple white hoodie, with a red dragon splashed across the back, and an old pair of jeans. He held onto his Unova League hat, though.

"Look, it's Cerulean city!" Ash said, still looking down from the window. "Man, i wonder how Misty's doing."

"Ladies and gentlemen, our flight is about to land in Pallet Town. As we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely landed. Thank you." The plane's speakers crackled to life

"Looks like we're about to land, Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped off Ash's head and landed in his lap. '_Hope everyone's ready! We'll be home in no time!_' Ash exclaimed in his thoughts.

After a few minutes of descent, the flight finally landed. (Oh. And May, if i'm not mistaken, Pallet town does got a air port, since Ash and Prof. Oak went to Unova in plane and i highly doubt that they went to viridian O_O)

Ash took a deep breath as he came out of the plane. "Pallet Town! I missed you!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu joined him.

"It's been five years since then…" Ash said, smiling and looking at the sky. "This is the place where our journey first began." Ash said with glimmers in his eyes.

"Pi pika pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, telling his trainer how bad he wants to meet with his friends and Professor Oak's lab.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet everyone either! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said as he started to run toward Professor Oak's pokemon research laboratory.

After running for a few minutes, Ash finally reached Professor Oak's lab. He was standing in front of the main gate and breathing heavily.

Ash took a deep breath. "We're finally here!" He exclaimed loudly, accompanied by his pokemon who was sitting on his head.

"Let's get in.." Ash said opening the front gate and entering the laboratory.

As soon as Ash stepped inside the laboratory,a squealing Bayleef rounded the corner, knocking him to the ground with a mighty Body Slam. Ash bit back a pained groan and tried to flash a smile. "H-Hey there, Bayleef, long time, no see…"

"Bay! Bay!" Bayleef exclaimed happily as she licked Ash's face.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu looked at Ash, a little worried.

"Oh! Ash, is that you?"

"T-Tracy?!" Ash exclaimed happily as Bayleef reluctantly got off of him.

"Looks like you're having a hard time, Ash " Tracy chuckled, looking at the fallen trainer.

"Long time no see, Tracy!" Ash exclaimed once again as he got back to his feet.

"Yeah! Professor Oak said you'd be coming home, but we weren't expecting you so soon."

"Well, yeah. I wanted to give you guys a little surprise." Ash said, chuckling as he shook the dust off his hoodie.

"We're glad to have you back, Ash. Especially your Pokémon, though I guess you already saw Bayleef," Tracy laughed. "The rest are waiting for you out back, and-"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash interrupted, running off towards the backyard. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

A bright, sunny day at Oak Corrals. Tracy gave a laugh as Ash's Pokemon playfully tackled the young trainer, causing him to fall.

"Hey guys! I've missed you a lot!" Ash happily exclaimed, still laying on the ground. The pokemon rejoiced in a loud, playful shout, until they were interrupted by a stampeding herd of Tauros in the distance. "Looks like the Tauros are doing fine," he chuckled as he got back on his feet.

Ash pulled out the pokeballs containing his Unova team and let them loose. "Ok then! Time to make new friends! Come out everybody!"

The Unova team gave a playful cry as they emerged from their Pokeballs, and quickly ran off to meet their new friends. Snivy was quick to approach Sceptile and Bulbasaur, while Heracross charged down Leavanny in the hopes of licking some sap off of his leaves, but was soon disappointed as he found none. Krookodile jumped into a friendly roughhousing match with Torterra and Infernape, while Boldore set to pushing around Glalie. Unfezent met up with Swellow, Noctowl, and Staraptor, and the bird pokemon flew off to roost together. Scraggy was quick to start sparring with Buizel, while Pignite went running after Donphan, and Palpitoad and Totodile ran off for a swim.

Ash smiled. "Looks like everyone's getting along wel—Huh?" He paused, finding an Oshawott hiding behind his leg. "Come on, Oshawott. You don't need to be shy," Ash said bending down a bit.

"Osha..." Oshawott said slowly.

"Come on, stop acting like a gir~l," Ash teased him in a sing-song tone.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed with a huff as he dashed towards the others. He went straight to Corphish and started barking at him, trying to jumpstart a conversation. Instead, the spooked Corphish took a nervous step back. Ash chuckled.

"Anyway, Tracy, where's Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Oh, he's in his lab, doing research as usual," Tracy said as he started to walk towards the lab. "Come on, I'll take you back."

"Okay!" Ash waved off his pokemon. "You guys stay here, I'll be right back. No picking fights with each other, okay?" He pointed a finger at Scraggy, who seemed to be in the middle of Headbutting Buizel. "Especially you, Scraggy."

With the pokemon settled, Ash and Pikachu followed Tracy back into the lab. "The Professor and I watched you compete in the Unova League," Tracy said. "Congrats! Top 8 is really impressive!"

"Thanks, but it wasn't that great," Ash chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I did a lot better in Sinnoh."

They made their way inside, and eventually came upon a computer room. The old professor was sitting on a chair, doing some research on his PC. "Hey there, Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Oh Ash! You're finally back!" Oak exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. "Did you have a nice journey?"

"You bet! I made lots of new friends and saw a bunch of new pokemon!"

"Good to hear. I'm sure everyone here will love having some new friends to play with."

"Yeah, we already went out to see them. Everyone seems to be getting along really well already!"

Professor Oak turned to Ash's partner. "And how are you, Pikachu?"

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed before jumping on Professor Oak's shoulder, to which the old professor gave a laugh.

"Looks like Pikachu is glad to see you again," Ash said, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah, Ash, I forgot to tell you!" Tracy interrupted."There's someone else here who's been waiting to see you!"

"Somebody else?" Ash was cut off as another Pikachu rushed into the room. Unlike most, the new Pikachu had a messy scruff of fur atop its head. Seeing the newcomer, Ash's Pikachu jumped off of Oak's shoulder, greeting him with a playful tackle and an excited 'pika-pi!'

Ash paused for a moment, trying to place a trainer to the pokemon. Before he could come up with the name, a voice came from the door behind them. "Sparky, what are you—Oh, Ash, you're finally back! Man, what took you so long?"

Ash turned to find a boy just about his age, in a yellow and green half-sleeved hoodie and worn-down jeans, with green fingerless gloves on his hands and a mess of auburn hair shoved under a yellow and green Hoenn League hat. "Ritchie?!"

"'Sup?" Ritchie laughed, running over to give Ash a high-five. "It's been a while."

"No kidding, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting to run into you here!"

"I just got home from doing the Hoenn circuit," Ritchie explained. "I thought I'd come visit, and Professor Oak said you'd be home from Unova any day."

"Well, I'm sure glad to see you!" He looked down at the pair of Pikachus chasing each other around the lab. "And you, too, Sparky."

"Looks like Pikachu's happy to see Sparky again," Ritchie said, bending down a little and patting Pikachu's head, to which Pikachu replied with a cooing 'ka!'

"Hey! How about we have a pokemon battle now?!" Ash suggested.

"Nice to see you haven't changed at all," Ritchie laughed. "I would, but maybe tomorrow. I've got some work to do in Viridian City first." He looked up at a nearby clock. "Actually, I should get going."

"Aw, that's too bad. Tomorrow, promise?"

"Promise! See ya tomorrow!" The two shook hands, right before Ritchie and Sparky rushed out of the lab.

Ritchie said as he shook hands with Ash and ran out of lab along with Sparky.

"Man, it was so great to see him again." Ash said accompanied by Pikachu.

"I knew you would like it." Tracy said.

"Anyways, Ash. Your mother is waiting for you too." Oak reminded him.

"Oh crap! I forgot! I've to go see mom too! See you later Professor Oak and Tracy!" Ash exclaimed before dashing out of the Lab along with Pikachu. "He will never change..." Oak said, chuckling,

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Ash was cursing while running toward his house. (Couldn't think of something else :/ it would be too long to make her appear during the start of fanfiction.)

* * *

"F-Finally..." Ash said, as he stood in front of his house, breathing heavily. "Let's see..." He said as he pushed the button next to the front door in order to ring the house bell.

"Eh...?" He stood there for a few second, but no reply at all. "Maybe i should try again..." He said as he pressed the button again.

'...' Still no reply. "What the heck? Is mom even home?" He asked to nobody but himself as he pressed the button once again, but unfortunately there was still no reply.

"Is she in bathroom or what? And where's Mimey...?" He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Pika..." Pikachu quickly jumped off Ash's shoulder and went toward the door.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Pika..." Pikachu said slowly as he nudged the door with his small hands, causing it to open slowly with cracklings. "Chu..." Pikachu shrugged

"Erm..." Ash stood there, with a blank face, thinking about his own level of stupidity. "W-Well, it looked like it's closed!" He exclaimed slowly.

"Well, never mind that. Let's get in." Ash said as he started to walk toward the door.

"Eh...?" Ash made a puzzled look at he noticed that the lights are off. "She went out leaving the door open or what?" He said as he walked toward the switch.

As soon as Ash turned the lights on, the sound of crackers and birthday whistles made him jump. "What the-" Ash turned around and found out Delia and Mimey standing, behind him, wearing birthday caps.

"Welcome back, Honey!" Delia exclaimed loudly, blowing the whistle.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimey joined her.

"M-Mom?" Ash said, with a poker face. "What's up with all this?"

"Oh dear, Professor Oak just told me that you're coming here, so i decided to give you a little surprise." Delia said as she went toward her beloved son and hugged him. "You've grown a lot, Ash." She said to Ash, who was almost as tall as her.

Ash chuckled. "You think so?"

Delia smiled, latting him go. "And how are you doing, Pikachu?" She said, bending down a little as her attention went toward the electric mouse Pokemon, who was standing next to Ash.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, jumping ontop of Delia's head.

"Mo-" Ash was interrupted by voice of a girl clearing her throat. As soon as Ash turned around, he turned to find a pretty brunette, just about his age, looking back at him. "MAY?!" He shouted loudly, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yup! Long time no see, Ash!" May exclaimed. She was a lot changed than the time when they last met back in Sinnoh. A red tuxedo corset hugged her grown-up curves, with an orange Pokeball belt wrapped tight under her bust. A crisp, white shirt sat underneath it, the sleeves rolled back and the loose hemline acting as a makeshift dress over her black leggings. Red and black fingerless gloves fussed with the laces on orange and black sneakers before moving to the pale pink satchel at her hips. Her hair hung straighter than he remembered, tied back with a new orange bandana, but he knew it was her the moment he saw those bright, sapphire eyes. (The comment thingy xD Idk why but i just can't move without the description or outfit and looks of the char, it has became a habit. Lol.)

"May, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Ash exclaimed.

"Actually, May came here a day ago to meet you, but unfortunately, you weren't home. So, she decided to stay here and wait for you." Delia explained.

May giggled a little. "Well, I thought I'd come by and give you a visit. I saw you competing in Unova, so I figured you'd be back here before long."

Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as he jumped off Delia's head and landed on May's shoulder.

"Hey there, Pikachu! Did you miss me?" May asked, smiling at him. Pikachu gave an excited 'pika!' in response.

"So, May, how have you been?" Ash asked.

"Great! I made it all the way to the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival!"

"Wow, that's awesome! Congrats!"

May tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Not as awesome as you were at the Unova League." She said with a light blush.

Ash shied away a bit. "Eh, I didn't do THAT well," he shrugged.

"Oh, come on, you were great! So what if you lost? You tried your best!" she said, trying to cheer him up.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Anyways, Honey. Me and Mimey are going out to buy some stuffs for today's dinner. Besides, i don't want to disturb you two." Delia said in a teasing tone, making May blush.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Nothing dear~" Delia said with a giggle and started to walk toward the door along with Mimey. "Later, Honey." She said before leaving the home.

"Mom's weird..." Ash said, folding his arms, to which Pikachu shrugged.

Ash stared at the door for a few second then looked back at May. "Anyways, Ma-" He was cut off by a sound of earth shaking explosion coming from outside. "What was that?!" Ash exclaimed as he dashed outside of the house along with Pikachu.

"W-Wait, Ash!" May said before she started to follow him.

As soon as Ash went outside of the Ketchum Residence, he noticed the smoke coming from the Professor Oak's Lab. "What's going on?!" Ash shouted, looking toward the Lab.


	4. Battle between two Rivals!

**Author's note - Ok...I'm back again with the latest chapter! I know that it took me a while in updating but my exams are going on..So maybe i won't be updating as fast as i used to. Anyways, for Ritchie's poll visit my profile and hope you like it.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon._**

* * *

**_Episode 4 - Battle between two Rival!_**

_Ash stood there, looking at Professor Oak's lab with a totally shocked face._

"W-What the heck is that thing...?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I-I don't know.." Said May, who was standing next to Ash with a shocked face just like him.

Above Professor Oak's lab, a huge aircraft was flying. **(Not that huge..but just kinda..) **There was a red 'R' written on the AirCraft.

"Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as he dashed toward Professor Oak's lab along with Pikachu. "W-Wait!" May exclaimed and started to follow him.

* * *

It didn't took much time for them to reach the lab.

"What's going on here?!" Ash exclaimed as he entered through main gate. "Pika pi?!" Pikachu shouted.

"W-We are finally here.." May said, who was standing behind Ash breathing heavily.

"Ash it's bad news!" Tracy came running. "That Aircraft is stealing the Pokemons from the lab!" He said.

"If i'm not wrong it's probab-" Ash was cut off by a voice came from above.

"Prepare for trouble..."Said jessie, who was standing on top of Aircraft.

"And make it double..." James said, who was standing next to Jessie.

"TO protect the world from Devastation!" She exclaimed.

"To Unite the people within our nation!" He exlaimed.

"Oh gosh...these three still follow you?" May asked Ash. "Well, many people have asked me the same question and yeah.." Ash replied.

"Shut up, you little brats and let us complete our Motto!" James shouted on them.

"So where was i? Yeah. To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James exclaimed.

"It's Jessie!"

"It's James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Said Meowth, as he appeared out of aircraft. Both Jessie and James looked at Meowth for a second then kicked him back inside.

"GO CONTROL THE CRAFT YOU IDIOT!" Both of them shouted loudly.

"It's them again.." Tracy said.

"Anyways, we have to stop them! I choose you unfe-" Ash was cut off as he realized that he don't got his pokemons with him. "OH CRAP! I FORGOT THE GET MY POKEMONS BACK!" He exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, they all have been captured by Team rocket." Tracy told him.

"WHAAT?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ash!" May said. "I've still got my pokemons with me." She said putting her hand inside her mini-bag in order to take out her pokeballs. "Oh no! I forgot!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I've left all of my pokemons at my home except Glaceon.." She said taking out Glaceon's pokeball.

"Aww, that's too bad!" Jessie exclaimed making a fake sad face. "Anyways, we are going to get Pikachu! Do it Meowth!"

"Stop bossing me you ugly woman." Meowth, who was sitting on the pilot's chair mumbled. "Here we go!" He exclaimed before pressing a red button.

"W-What's that?!" May shouted looking at the Aircraft. A pipe like structure came out of the bottom of the Aircraft. The pipe suddenly started to suck in the air, causing Pikachu to fly and get sucked inside the Aircraft.

"PIKACHU?!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped in order to get sucked inside but the pipe suddenly stopped sucking air and went back inside the craft.

"Hahaha! How was that you little twerp?!" Jessie exclaimed giving one of her laughs.

"We finally did it! We captured Pikachu!" James exclaimed happily.

"D-Damn it!" Ash exclaimed thinking about a way to get Pikachu and others back.

"Ace! Use brave bird!" Suddenly, a familiar voice exclaimed a Braviary suddenly started to fly straight into the air and its body became surrounded in red fire. It then flew straight toward the Aircraft and the fire around its body turned into a light blue aura, and it slammed into the bottom Aircraft at full force, causing a small blast.

The attack was strong enough that it created a hole at the bottom of the Aircraft, letting the captured pokemon to jump down and get free.

"I-It's Ritchie!" Ash exclaimed looking at Ritchie who was standing right behind them with his Braviary **(Nick named Ace.)**.

"I was on my way to Polece when i suddenly heard an explosion sound coming from Professor Oak's lab so i decided to go take a look." He said. **(A/N: The small town Ritchie was talking about is called Polece. Lol idk why i named it after Pollen grains.)**

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped onto Ash. "Pikachu! Are you alright buddy?!" Ash exclaimed to which Pikachu replied with a "Pika pi!"

Suddenly, all of Ash pokemons jumped down. "Guys! I'm so happy to see that you all are safe!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Anyways..." Ash said, as he started to look toward the Aircraft. "We've to take care of them too." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no! Meowth do something!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I'm trying so shut up!" Meowth shouted back. "Ok, i'll just use the smoke bomb i used earlier!" Meowth exclaimed slowly before pressing a black button.

A black colored bomb was dropped on the ground, causing huge explosion of smoke. "I can't see anything!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Me too!" May shouted. "Oh no you don't! Noctowl, Unfezent, Staraptor and Swallow! Use gust!" Ash commanded to his flying type pokemons.

"Swallow!" "Unfezent! "Noctowl! "Staraptor!" The flying types shouted loudly as they started to flap their wings. The gust caused by the four pokemons was strong enough to blow away the smoke from the smoke bomb.

"Oh damn!" James exclaimed.

"Now it's time to give the final touch! Go for it everyone!" Ash exclaimed loudly and all of his pokemons launched their strongest projectile attacks toward the Team Rocket's Aircraft. **(A/N: Of course except those pokemons who don't got any projectile move) **

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jessie and James shouted loudly before getting hit by the powerful combo. The attacks were powerful enough to destroy the whole Aircraft, causing team rocket to blast off.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIN!" Their last words, as always.

"We did it!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by his pokemons.

"Woah...that was probably painful..." May said with her right hand above her eyes and was looking at sky, trying to see if team rocket are still flying.

Tracy released a deep sigh. "Finally, it's over. The credit goes to you, Ritchie." He said looking at Ritchie.

"Not really, all i did was to help getting the pokemons free. Most of the credit goes to Ash and his pokemons." Ritchie said, as he made his Braviary return into it's pokeball.

"Uh? I see some unfamiliar faces around here." Ritchie looking at May.

"Oh right!" Ash exclaimed. "Ritchie, meet May. She's one of my friends from Hoenn, we've traveled through Hoenn and Kanto together." Ash introduced May to Ritchie. "And May, here's Ritchie. He's one of my rivals from Kanto pokemon league. He've beaten me in a pokemon battle back in pokemon league." He introduced Ritchie to May.

"Your girlfriend?" Ritchie said with a smirk on his face, making both Ash and May blush to which Pikachu laughed a little. "Just kidding. Anyways, Ash, looks like i won't be able to get to Polece at time so why don't we have a pokemon battle now?" Ritchie asked.

"That would be great!" Ash exclaimed happily, as his blush changed into a smirk while May was still blushing a little.

"Wait a second." Ash said.

"What is it?" Tracy asked.

"I haven't seen Professor Oak for a while. Where is he?" He asked accompanied.

"Now that you mention it, i haven't seen him too." Ritchie said.

"Oh, Professor Oak left just after you did, Ash. He said that he wanted to visit a friend's house who is a Pokemon Professor too." Tracy explained.

"Is that so?" Ash said.

"Anyways, Ash. How about a six on six battle?" Ritchie asked.

"That would be grea-" Ash was cut off as he remembered something.

"Wait a second! I'll be back in no time!" He exclaimed as he dashed off toward the lab, leaving May, Ritchie and Tracy confused.

* * *

_Sometimes later Ash and Ritchie were standing on a grassland at Professor Oak's lab field. While May on a bench, looking at them and Tracy was standing in the middle of grassland._

"Let me warn you Ash, i won't go easy on you." Ritchie said with a smirk.

"Well, i don't want you to. And i'm going to win this time anyways!" Ash exclaimed with lots of confidence.

"Ok, then. Each trainer will use up to six pokemons, both of the trainer can substitute anytime. When all of the six pokemons of a trainer will be unable to fight, then this battle will be over! Start!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Ok! Here i go! I choose you Ace!" Ritchie said as he threw his pokeball in the air. A blue beam of light came out of the Pokeball and Braviary emerged out of it. "Braviarii!" The bird type shouted loudly.

"Braviary again, huh?" Ash said. "Then, i choose you! Buizel!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. A blue beam of light came out of the pokeball and the Sea Weasel Pokemon emerged out of it. "Bui! Bui!" Buizel said folding his arms around his chest. **(A/N: Ok, so Ash decided to get the pokemons he wanted to use during the battle against Ritchie inside their pokeballs.) **

"It's a Buizel." Ritchie said.

"Yeah, I traded one of my pokemon for it back in Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Ok then! Ace, start with Air Slash!" Ritchie commanded. Ace screamed as its wings started to glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings toward Buizel.

"Buizel! Counter it with Sonic Boom!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as his two tails started to glow white and it flips around a few times, sending multiple white shockwave toward Ace.

The both multiple attacks clashed with each other causing an explosion in the air.

"Quick! Use water gun!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as he released a spiral of water from his mouth at the Flying pokemon.

"Dodge it then use Wing attack!" Ritchie commanded. "Braviary!" Ace quickly flew even higher in order to dodge it then charged toward Buizel with glowing wings.

"Buizel dodge!" Ash exclaimed but before Buizel could do anything, Ace was able to land a hit on Buizel with one of his wings. "Bui!" Buizel exclaimed in pain as he flew back, colliding with a rock. "Buizel are you alright?!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by Pikachu.

"B-Bui.." Buizel said weakly as he stood up. "That's the spirit, Buizel! We can do it! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as his body became surrounded by water and he rises into the air, charging toward Ace.

"Ace, counter it with Brave bird!" Ritchie commanded. "Braviary!" Ace screamed once again as it charged straight at Buizel with fire surrounding it's body. The fire turned into a light blue aura.

Both Ace and Buizel clashed with each other causing a big explosion and smoke to surround the area.

"T-That was huge!" Tracy exclaimed.

"I hope Buizel is alright." Said May who was sitting away with a little worried look on her face.

Suddenly, Buizel flew out of the smoke, colliding with a rock and falling down on ground. "Buizel, no!" Ash exclaimed. While Ace was still flying, a little damaged because of the damage caused by recoil.

"B-Bui.." Buizel said weakly as he tried to stood up.

"Ace, quick! Finish it with wing attack!" Ritchie commanded.

"Braviary!" The flying type Pokemon exclaimed as it's wing started to glow light blue and it charged toward Buizel with it's full speed.

"No!" May exclaimed slowly.

"Buizel! We can't loose yet! Dodge it then use Ice Punch!" Ash commanded quickly. "BUI!" Buizel exclaimed loudly as he jumped up, dodging Ace's Wing attack and lading on top of the flying Pokemon.

"What?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Ok! Now use Ice punch!" Ash exclaimed throwing a punch in air.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as his fist started to glow light blue and a stream of energy of the same color started to spins around it. Buizel then punched Ace's back with full power, causing it to fall down and dust to surround them.

"No!" Ritchie exclaimed with a worried look on his face while Ash was focused on the battle field. After the dust cleared, they saw Ace laying on ground, fainted and Buizel standing on top of Ace.

"Yeah! We did it!" Ash exclaimed happily accompanied by Pikachu.

"That was an awesome battle." Tracy said while May just released a sigh of relief.

Ritchie gave a smile as he made Ace return to it's pokeball. "You did great, Ace!" Ritchie said. "You won this, Ash. But the battle isn't over yet." Ritchie said, smirking.

"I know, and i'm going to win this match!" Ash exclaimed.

"We will see." Ritchie said as he took out another Pokeball.

"I choose you! Leafeon!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball. The beam of light came out of the Pokeball and a Leafeon emerged out of it.

"Leaf.." Leafeon said as he appeared out of it's Pokeball.

"A Leafeon!" Ash exclaimed.

"It is evolved from my Eevee." Ritchie said.

"Well, i'm surprised that you didn't give a nick name to this pokemon.

"Yeah, i didn't for some reason." Ritchie said rubbing the back of his head.

"Buizel, return." Ash said, pointing his pokeball at Buizel. A red beam of light appeared out of pokeball. "Bui." Buizel said before disappearing in the light. "You did great, now get some rest." Ash said looking at his pokeball. "Ok, then!" He exclaimed as he put Buizel's pokeball in his pocket and took out another one.

"I choose you! Sceptile!" He exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile exclaimed after being emerged out of his Pokeball.

"It's been a while since i saw Sceptile fighting" May said.

"Sceptile vs Leafeon, a battle of grass types. It'll be great." Tracy said.

Both Sceptile and Leafeon were staring at each other, both were looking full of energy.

"Go Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed.

"Go for it, Leafeon!" Ritchie commanded.

Both Grass type Pokemons quickly charged toward each other at speed of light.

**_~To Be Continue~ _**

* * *

**Ok, then! How was it? Anyways, don't forget to check Ritchie's poll at my profile. Hope you liked it! And don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Clash! Ash vs Ritchie!

**Ok...So, I'm finally back with the fifth chapter. I know it took me a while-actually, i am updating kinda late these days and i know that..but, you see as i told you guys earlier that my exams are going on so i will be updating late. Anyways, Ritchie's poll will be over in a few days so vote fast aaaaand nevermind. So let's continue from where we left. Hope you like it! Man i always say that, right? Nevermind. And i'm sure that you guys are thinking why i am not just moving to Kalos? Well, i'm waiting for them to release the WHOLE pokedex of Kalos region so i could know about the actual pokemons of it. Which is going to be soon because it is released in japan. Well, I guess so. Anyways, here's the fifth chapter.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. Of course i don't O_o._**

* * *

_**Episode 5 - Clash! Ritchie vs Ash!**_

_Leafeon and Sceptile charged toward each other with their full speed._

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed as the four leaves on Sceptile's wrists started to glow light green and form into two blade like structure. "Tile!" He exclaimed once again as he charged toward Leafeon in order to cut it.

"Counter it with Leaf Blade!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leafeon!" The grass evolution exclaimed as it's head and tail started to glow light green, and they formed into long blades. Leafeon charged toward Sceptile.

Both clashed with each other but were looking totally unharmed. "Use Leaf blade again!" Ash commanded.

"Counter it again!" Ritchie commanded. Both Sceptile and Leafeon clashed with each other a few times and were still looking unharmed.

"If Leaf Blade won't work then we will try speed! Use quick attack!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sceptile!" The grass pokemon exclaimed loudly as he charged toward Leafeon with a great speed leaving behind a white trail.

"Leafeon dodge it!" Ritchie commanded but before Leafeon could even know what happened, Sceptile was able to land a hit.

"Heck yeah!" Ash exclaimed.

"T-That's fast!" Tracy said with a little shocked look on his face while Leafeon stood up weakly.

"Of course it is. Sceptile is Ash's fastest pokemon so far." Tracy said.

"Ash is doing great." May said to nobody but herself.

"Ok! Now use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile roared as the seeds on his back started to glow white and it released a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around toward the Leafeon.

"Leafeon, Magical Leaf!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon pulled its head back, then moved it forward. Its ears then lifted up and it released glowing light green leaves from its ears toward Sceptile.

Both Moves clashed with each other, creating an explosion in the air.

"Energy Ball!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leaf...!" Leafeon said as a green ball of energy appeared infront of it's mouth. "EON!" It exclaimed before launching the ball toward Sceptile.

"Dodge it then Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed as he jumped up and dodged the Energy Ball with a great speed. "Tile!" It exclaimed once again before charging toward Leafeon with a great speed, leaving the white trail behind.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie exclaimed. Hopefully, because of Energy Ball, Leafeon got enough time to dodge the Quick Attack.

"Leaf!" It exclaimed as it dodged the quick attack and jumped away from Sceptile. Ritchie released a sigh of relief.

"Man, your Sceptile is really fast." He said smirking. "I know right?" Ash said.

"But it's not going to be easy! Use Solar Beam!" Ritchie exclaimed. "LEAF!" Leafeon exclaimed as it's leaves started to glow white and gather energy from the sun.

"Counter it with your Solar Beam!" Ash commanded. "Scep...!" Sceptile exclaimed as the seeds on Sceptile's back started to glow white and gather energy from the sun.

"Eon!" Leafeon exclaimed as it released a white beam from its mouth toward Sceptile.

"TILE!" Sceptile exclaimed loudly as he fired a white beam from his mouth toward Leafeon.

The both grass type moves clashed with each other causing a huge explosion. **(Yeah, Huge. Man, It's freaking solar beam you can imagine what kind of explosion it will cause.) **The explosion was so big that it made smoke surround the whole field.

"I can't see anything!" May exclaimed slowly. Tracy was coughing while both Ritchie and Ash were focused on the battle field. After the smoke blew away, both Sceptile and Leafeon were standing, damaged because of the explosion.

"Are you alright, Sceptile?!" Ash asked accompanied by Pikachu.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed getting in position of fighting.

"Leafeon, can you continue?" Ritchie asked.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon exclaimed, looking full of spirit.

"Ok, then! Use Magical leaf!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed as it launched a barrage of magical leaves toward Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it then use Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile exclaimed as he dodged the attack with ease and charged toward Leafeon with two leaf blades on his wrists.

"Dodge it, then use Energy ball!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed as it jumped up in order to dodge but before it could even form an Energy Ball, Sceptile jumped and appeared infront of him, hitting him with Leaf Blades. "Leafeon!" Leafeon exclaimed in pain as it fell down.

"Leafeon no!" Ritchie exclaimed with a little worried face.

"Finish it with Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded quickly.

"Sceptile!" Wasting no more time Sceptile released a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around toward Leafeon.

"No!" Ritchie exclaimed and before Leafeon could even stand up, the leaves hit it, causing a little explosion and smoke to surround it.

"We did it?" Ash asked to nobody but himself. After the smoke blew away, Leafeon was laying on ground fainted and Sceptile was still standing, damaged tho.

"YEAH! We did it!" Ash exclaimed jumping with joy. Ritchie released a sigh as he made Leafeon return to it's Pokeball.

"You did great, now rest, Leafeon." Ritchie said, looking at his Pokeball.

"Ritchie already lost two of his pokemons while Ash didn't loose any of them. Ash got a huge advantage this time." Tracy said.

"Ash is doing great!" May exclaimed.

"Don't get so happy, Ash! It isn't over yet!" Ritchie exclaimed as he took out another Pokeball. "I choose you, Zippo!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. A white light came out of Pokeball and a Charizard appeared out of it. The Charizard was bigger than normal Charizard, a little smaller than Ash's tho.

"Woah! Zippo evolved into Charizard!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by Pikachu.

"Yeah, and now he's alot stronger." Ritchie said.

"But, we aren't going to loose! Sceptile Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed as the four leaves on his wrist formed two glowing blade like structure. "Tile!" He exclaimed once more before charging toward Zippo.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie command, but before Zippo could do anything, Sceptile was able to land a hit on Zippo. The attack wasn't that effective, but it managed to damage Zippo a little.

"Fast as always." Ritchie said with a smirk.

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade once again!" Ash commanded. "Sceptile!" Sceptile exclaimed as he charged toward Zippo once again with his leaf blades.

"Zippo! Mega punch!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared loudly as his fist started to glow whist, he then punched Sceptile, countering his Leaf Blade. The punch was strong enough to send Sceptile flying and collide with a rock nearby

. "Sceptile! Are you alright?!" Ash asked a little worried. "S-Sceptile.."Sceptile said, standing up weakly.

"That's the spirit, Sceptile! Now use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded.

"SCEPTILE!" Sceptile exclaimed as he launched a barrage of glowing leaves toward Zippo.

"Zippo! Counter it with Dragon Breath!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared as he opened his mouth and released a light blue beam of air toward Sceptile.

Dragon Breath went straight through Leaf Storm, landing a hit on Sceptile. The attack was strong enough to cause an explosion and smoke to surround Sceptile. After the smoke blew away, Sceptile was laying there, fainted.

"No! Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by Pikachu.

"You did it Zippo!" Ritchie exclaimed happily to which Zippo replied with a proudy roar. Ash took out his pokeball and made Sceptile return in it.

"You did a great job, Sceptile. Now take a good rest." Ash said with a smile before putting back the pokeball in his pocket.

"Here i go! I choose you, Swellow!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. A white beam of light came out if the Pokeball and Swellow emerged out of it.

"Swellow, huh?" Ritchie said with a smirk.

"I think he should have went for Buizel, but i'm sure that Ash got a strategy in his mind!" May exclaimed slowly.

"Swellow Use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. "Swellow!" Wasting no more time, Swellow charged toward Zippo with a great speed, leaving a white trail behind.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie commanded, but before Zippo could do anything, Swellow was able to land a hit on him.

Charizard roared a little in pain as he took some steps back.

"Oh, so Ash is planning to take on Zippo with speed instead of power." Tracy said.

"Go Swellow, use wing attack!" Ash commanded once again. "Swellow!" Swellow screamed as he charged toward Zippo, his wings started to glow white.

"Zippo use flamethrower!" Ritchie exclaimed.

Zippo released a red-orange stream of fire toward Swellow but Swellow avoided it with ease and was able to land a hit on Zippo with wing attack. Zippo roared in pain once again, taking another few steps back.

"The attacks aren't that effective, but if this will continue..." Ritchie said, focused."I know!" He exclaimed slowly.

"Go, Swellow! Use wing attack once more!" Ash exclaimed. "Swellow!" Swellow screamed as he charged toward Zippo with glowing wings.

"Zippo! This is our chance! Use fire spin!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared once more as he shot flame toward Swellow, the flame twisted and trapped Swellow in the middle of the air, heavily damaging him.

"Now! Use Flamethrower." Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared as he released a stream of fire toward Swellow. Swellow couldn't move because he was trapped, so Zippo was able to land a hit on Swellow with his Flame thrower.

"Swellow!" The injured bird type screamed as he fell down on ground, heavily damaged.

"Now finish it with Dragon Breath!" Ritchie exclaimed. Zippo gave a loud roar as he released a light blue beam toward the fallen Swellow.

"NO!" Ash exclaimed loudly. Zippo was able to land another hit on Swellow, causing a small explosion and smoke to surround him.

When the smoke blew away, Swellow was laying on the ground, fainted.

"We did it!" Ritchie exclaimed. Ash made Swellow returned to his Pokeball.

"Thanks a lot, Swellow. You deserve a rest." Ash said putting the Pokeball back into his pocket.

"Oh no...Ash have lost two battles in a row..It's bad." May said looking a bit worried.

"Both of them got four Pokemons now, interesting." Tracy said. Ash took out another Pokeball from his pocket.

"I choose you, Buizel!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball. A white light came out of the Pokeball and Buizel emerged out of it.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed, looking a little exhausted. "Buizel got the type advantage, but he's weakened from previous battle.." Ritchie said to nobody but himself. "Anyways, i should not take risk." Ritchie said, making Charizard return in his Pokeball.

"Switching?" Ash asked to nobody but himself.

"I choose you! Sparky!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball. A white beam of light came out of the Pokeball and a Pikachu emerged out of it.

"Pika!" Sparky exclaimed. "It's Sparky." Ash said.

"Buizel got a type disadvantage.." May said.

"Buizel, do you think you can do this?" Ash asked the water type. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed with confidence.

"Ok, then! Buizel use Sonic boom!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as his two tails started to glow white and it flipped around a couple of times, sending a few white shock waves toward Sparky.

"Sparky! Counter it with Shock Wave!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as his body got covered in blue lightning and then he launched multiple beams of blue lightning from his body toward Buizel.

Both attacks clashed with each other, causing an explosion.

"Buizel! Water gun!" Ash commanded. "Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as he launched a spiral of water toward Sparky.

"Sparky! Dodge it then use Thunder Bolt!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as he quickly jumped away, dodging the water gun. "Pika..chuuu!" The electric mouse Pokemon exclaimed once again as he launched a beam of yellow thunder toward Buizel.

"Let's use it for our advantage! Buizel use Aqua Jet while spinning!" Ash commanded.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as water covered his body, he then jumped up in air and charged toward Sparky. While he was charging toward Sparky, Buizel started to spin, causing the electric from Thunder Bolt to cover his Aqua jet. Buizel was able to land a hit on Sparky with his Thunder-Aqua-Jet, causing damage.

The attack was strong enough to send Sparky flying and make him collide with a rock.

"Pika!" Sparky yelped in pain as his body collided with a rock.

Buizel was also looking a little damaged because the thunder around Aqua Jet did hurt him.

"That's it! Now use Ice punch!" Ash exclaimed.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as his fist started to glow light blue and a stream of energy of the same color started to spin around it. Buizel then charged toward Sparky with his Ice Punch

"Sparky dodge quick!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"P-Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as he stood up and jumped up high, causing Buizel to miss and hit the rock, breaking it.

"Sparky now use Thunder Bolt!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika..CHUUU!" Sparky exclaimed loudly as he launched a beam of yellow thunder toward Buizel.

"Buizel, above you!" Ash exclaimed but before Buizel could do anything, Sparky was able to land a hit on him using Thunder Bolt.

"Bui!" Buizel exclaimed in pain as thunder shocked him.

"Buizel, are you alright?!" Ash asked with a worried face, accompanied by Pikachu.

"B-Bui.." Buizel said slowly and weakly, as he stood there with smoke coming out of his body because of the shock from Thunder Bolt.

"Sparky! We can do it! Now use Brick Break!" Ritchie commanded.

"Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as his fist started to glow white and he charged toward Buizel. **(More like falling or something. I don't know.)**

"Buizel! Counter it with Ice punch!" Ash commanded.

"Bui!" Bui exclaimed as his fist started to glow light blue and a stream of the same color started to spin around his fist.

Sparky and Buizel clashed with each other, causing both of them to fly away from each other. Sparky was unharmed but Buizel was looking totally exhausted. "Buizel won't be able to take it any longer..i'll have to finish it right here." Ash said slowly to nobody but himself.

"Ok! Buizel, use Aqua Jet while spinning!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as water covered his entire body and he charged toward Sparky, while spinning.

"Counter it with Bolt Tackle!" Ritchie commanded.

"What?! He knows Bolt Tackle?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" Sparky exclaimed while running toward Buizel. Sparky's body then got covered in golden electricity. Both Buizel and Sparky clashed with each other causing a big explosion. "Buizel no!" Ash exclaimed while Ritchie was focused on the battle field.

After the smoke got cleared, Buizel was laying on the ground, fainted and Sparky was still standing there, a little damaged tho.

"We did it, Sparky!" Ritchie exclaimed in joy. "

Return, Buizel." Ash said as he made Buizel return in his Pokeball. "You were awesome, buddy now get a long rest." Ash said smiling as he placed Buizel's Pokeball back in his pocket.

"Poor Buizel.." May said slowly.

"Ritchie got advantage again.." Tracy said.

"It's your turn, Pikachu." Ash said looking at Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran into the battle field.

Both Sparky and Pikachu were staring at each other with confidence in their eyes. "

Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika chuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he launched a beam of thunder toward Sparky.

"Sparky! Counter it with your Thunder Bolt!" Ritchie commanded.

"Pika..chuuu!" Sparkly exclaimed as he launched a beam of thunder toward Pikachu. Both Thunder Bolts clashed with each other, causing a big explosion while both Ash and Ritchie were focused on the battle field.

**_~To be Continue~ _**

* * *

**Holy crap! I know that this chapter isn't that big. Well, i was planning to finish the battle between Ash and Ritchie in this chapter but you see, i've got studied to do... Anyways, i'll probably finish the battle between the two of them in the next chapter and don't forget to check Ritchie's poll on my profile. Hope you liked it! Man...i should stop saying that.**


	6. Ritchie's Secret Weapon!

**A/N - Yo! I'm back with the latest chapter. So, let's continue Ash and Ritchie's battle. And holy crap i'm not getting any new reviews these days D: Anyways, don't forget to review and- Nope, i won't say hope you like it this time. **

* * *

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

**Episode 6 - Ritchie's secret weapon.**

_Both Sparky and Pikachu used thunder bolt. The two beams of thunder clashed with each other causing a big explosion and smoke to cover the field while both Ash and Ritchie were focused on the field._

"Sparky! Use Shock Wave!" Ritchie commanded quickly as the smoke got cleared. "Pika...chuuuu!" Sparky exclaimed as his body got surrounded by blue sparks of electricity, then he released multiple blue beams of electricity toward Pikachu.

"Quick, dodge it! Then use Iron tail!" Ash commanded quickly. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he made a quick move and dodged the shock waves. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed once again as his tail started to glow white in color, he then charged toward Sparky with the Iron Tail.

"Sparky! Counter it with Brick Break!" Ritchie ordered. "Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as his fist started to glow white in color, he then jumped toward Pikachu. Sparky and Pikachu clashed with each other, the clash made both of them fall back and collide with a tree and a rock.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!" Ash exclaimed with a worried look on his face. "P-Pika..." Pikachu said weakly as he stood up, taking balance from rock. "Sparky?! Are you alright?" Ritchie asked, looking worried. "P-Pika pi.." Sparky said weakly as he stood up, trembling a little.

"Alright, Sparky! Use Thunder Bolt!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as sparks of thunder started to appear on his cheeks. "Chuuuu!" He shouted as he released a strong bolt of yellow thunder from his body toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it then use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. "Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped up in air, dodging Sparky's thunder bolt. "Piika! Pikachu exclaimed as his tail got surrounded by yellow electricity, the electricity then formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu then jumped into the air and did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at Sparky.

"What's that?!" Ritchie exclaimed accompanied by Sparky. "Oh no! Sparky dodge it!" Ritchie exclaimed but before Sparky could do anything, Pikachu managed to land a hit on him with Electro Ball. The attack was strong enough to cause an explosion and smoke to surround Sparky. Sparky then came flying out of the smoke and collided with a rock, he was heavily injured.

"No, Sparky!" Ritchie exclaimed. "Now finish him off with a Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran toward Sparky with a great speed, leaving a white trail. "No, Sparky! Dodge it!" Ritchie exclaimed with a worried face. "P-Pika!" Luckily, at the last moment, Sparky was able to dodge Pikachu's Quick Attack by jumping up.

"Pika pi!" Sparky exclaimed as he landed a little away from Pikachu. "That's the spirit, Sparky! Use Shock Wave!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika!" Sparky exlclaimed as blue sparks of electricity surrounded his body. "Chuu!" He then launched multiple beams of blue lightning toward Pikachu from all over his body.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika! Pika! Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu managed to dodge two of the beams but unluckily was critically hurt by the third one. "That's it, Sparky! Now use Brick Break!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as his fist started to glow white, he then charged toward Pikachu with his Brick Break. "Pikachu! Dodge it!" Ash exclaimed with a worried look on his face. "P-Pika.." Pikachu tried to stood up, but before he could even move, Sparky was able to land a hit on him using Brick Break.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu screamed in pain as he collided with a rock. "Time to finish it Sparky! Use Volt Tackle!" Ritchie exclaimed. "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as he charged toward Pikachu, with his body covered in yellow lightning. "Is this end?!" Tracy exclaimed. "Oh no!" May exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"We can't loose this, Pikachu! Use Electro ball!" Ash shouted loudly. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he suddenly stood up, full of spirit. "Pikaaa!" A orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks appeared on his tail. He then threw the Electro Ball toward Sparky, but just after launching the Electro Ball, Pikachu realized that Sparky was just a feet away from him.

The Electro Ball clashed with Sparky's Volt tackle and caused a huge explosion around Pikachu and Sparky. "Sparky!" Ritchie exclaimed with a worried look on his face. "Pikachu! No!" Ash shouted with a worried look on his face.

After the smoke blew away, everyone were looking at the with a shocked look on their face. "T-They.." May said. "They both are down! It's a tie!" Tracy announced. Both Pikachu and Sparky were laying on the ground fainted. Ritchie sighed as he made Sparky return in his Pokeball. "You did an awesome job, now take a good rest, Sparky!" He exclaimed, looking at his Pokeball.

While, Ash went in the battle field. He bended down as he reached in front of Pikachu. "Pikachu.." He said as he picked up the fainted electric mouse Pokemon. "Pika.." Pikachu said weakly. "You did great! Cheer up! We are going to win this!" Ash exclaimed. "Pi.." Pikachu nodded weakly. " Ash smiled and stood up. "May!" He exclaimed, as he started to walk toward May.

"Uh?" May said with a confused look on her face. "Will you please take care of Pikachu for a while?" Ash asked as he gave Pikachu to May. "S-Sure, Ash. Why not?" May said as he laid Pikachu on her lap. "Thanks!" Ash exclaimed before running back to his position.

"Aww, he was talking to his girlfriend~" Ritchie teased him once again. "It's not even funny..." Ash said as he made another annoyed face. "Heh, Sorry. Anyways, let's continue." Ritchie said with a chuckle.

"Sure why not!" Ash exclaimed with a smirk. "I choose you! Heracross!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball. A white beam of light came out of the Pokeball and the beetle Pokemon emerged out of it. "Hera! Heracross!" Heracross exclaimed full of spirit.

"A Heracross, huh? This one seems tough." Ritchie said. "Then, i will send someone even tougher! I choose you Cruise!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball. The white beam of light came out of the Pokeball and a Tyranitar emerged out of it. **( Yeah, this pokemon is evolved from Ritchie's Pupitar. I don't actually remember if his name was Cruise or not but i'm pretty sure that it was Cruise.) **

"Ah! So, your Pupitar evolved, huh?" Ash asked. "Yup, and now he's just way too powerful." Ritchie said with a confident smirk on his face. "Maybe, but not stronger than my Heracross!" Ash exclaimed with a confident smirk, same as Ritchie's.

"Go Heracross! Use Horn Attack!" Ash exclaimed. "Hera!" Heracross exclaimed as he charged toward Cruise, in order to hit him with his horn. "Block it, Cruise!" Ritchie commanded. Cruise roared as he grabbed Heracross's horn in order to block his attack, but Heracross's extra ordinary strength kept making Cruise slide backward. "Such strength.." Ritchie said with a little surprised look on his face. "A battle of strength, this is going to be interesting." Tracy said. "Woah, both of them are really strong.." May said.

'Cruise won't be able to hold Heracross much longer..' Ritchie thought for a while. "Cruise! Let Heracross go and jump!" Ritchie commanded. Cruise roared as he removed his hands from Heracross's horn but before Heracross could hit him, he already jumped in the air, avoiding the attack.

"He's fast!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by Heracross. "He got strength and speed..It's going to be tough." Ash said slowly to nobody but himself. "Now use Dragon Claw!" Ritchie exclaimed. Cruise gave another roar as his claws started to glow white. He then charged toward Heracross with Dragon Claw **( More like fell, since Heracross was right below him.) **

"Heracross! Dodge it quick!" Ash commanded. "Hera!" Wasting no more time the bug pokemon got out of the way, making Cruise miss his Dragon Claw. "Good job, Heracross!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's not over yet. Ash! Cruise use Rock Tomb!" Ritchie commanded. "Tyranitaaar!" Cruise roared as he placed his hands together above himself and silver sparkled form in between his hands. He then raised his hands up in the air and the sparkles expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grew larger until it was much bigger than Cruise's body. Finally, the glow faded out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The boulder rested in Cruise's arms, and he threw the boulder toward Heracross.

"It can't stop us! Heracross use Mega Horn and break through it!" Ash commanded. "Hera!" Heracross exclaimed as his horn started to glow white and he charged toward Cruise, ramming the boulder with his horn and breaking it. "What the-!" Ritchie exclaimed as Heracross broke the boulder and landed a hit on Cruise with his Mega Horn. The attack was strong enough to send the big Cruise flying and make him collide with a rock.

"This guy's strong..." Ritchie said slowly to nobody but himself. "Cruise! Are you alright?!" Ritchie asked. Cruise roared weakly as he stood up. "That's it Cruise! Use Dragon claw!" Ritchie commanded. "Tyanitaar!" Cruise gave a big roar as his claws once again started to glow white, he then charged toward Heracross in order to hit him with his Dragon Claw.

"Heracross! Use Focus Punch and counter his Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded. "Hera!" Heracross exclaimed as his forearm started to glow light blue and then he charged toward Cruise with his Focus Punch. Both of the pokemons clashed with each other, the clash sent both of them flying away from each other.

"Hera!" Heracross exclaimed as he landed unharmed. "Ty!" Cruise yelped in pain as he fell on his knees. "What?! Heracross won the clash?!" Ritchie exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. "Well, that's my Heracross for ya." Ash said proudly, accompanied by Heracross. "Woah, Ash's Heracross is really something." May said accompanied by Pikachu, who was laying on her lap.

"We can't loose yet! Cruise use Hyper Beam and end this!" Ritchie commanded. "Tyraaan!" Cruise roared as he opened his mouth and an orange ball appeared in his moth. "Itaaar!" He roared once again as he shot a large orange beam from his mouth toward Heracross.

"Counter it with your Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. "Hera!" Heracross exclaimed as his horn started to glow Orange and he fired a large orange beam from his horn toward Cruise.

The beams clashed with each other, causing a really huge explosion and smoke to surround the whole area, including the place where May was sitting. "I can't see a thing!" Ritchie exclaimed while coughing. "Heracross!" Ash exclaimed while coughing. "My eyes!" Tracy said, rubbing his eyes. **(Not burned or something, the smoke just hurts some people's eyes.) **"I-Is everything ok?!" May exclaimed accompanied by Pikachu.

The smoke got cleared in a few seconds, both Heracross and Cruise were standing on the field. Heracross was totally unharmed while Cruise was hurt. "Cruise, can you continue?!" Ritchie exclaimed to which Cruise nodded and roared loudly. "We'll be finishing it! Heracross use Mega Horn!" Ash exclaimed. "Hera!" Heracross exclaimed as his horn started to glow white in color. "Cross!" He exclaimed once again as he charged toward Cruise with his Mega Horn.

"Here's our chance, Cruise! Use Fire Blast!" Ritchie commanded. "What?!" Ash exclaimed with a worried and a shocked look on his face. "Tyraaaaniiitaaar!" Cruise roared loudly as he released a powerful stream of red-yellow fire from his mouth at Heracross. As the flame traveled toward Heracross, the front of the flame formed into a 大 shaped blast.

The Fire Blast critically hit Heracross, damaging him, plus pushing him backward. "That's it, Cruise! Use your full power!" Ritchie commanded. "Tyran!" Cruise roared as he boosted the power of the Fire Blast. "Heracross! I know you can do it, Buddy!" Ash shouted loudly. "Hera!" Heracross, who was nearly fainted opened his eyes suddenly. "Cross!" He exclaimed loudly as he broke through Cruise's Fire Blast and charged toward him with his Mega Horn.

"What the?! How?!" Ritchie exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. "Dodge i-" Even before Ritchie could complete his sentence, Heracross was able to land a critical hit on Cruise with his Mega Horn. The attack was strong enough to send Cruise flying and collide with a rock, breaking it. Dust surrounded Cruise as he fell on the ground and fainted.

"Yeah! We did it!" Ash exclaimed with joy, accompanied by Heracross, who was looking full of spirit. "Return, Cruise." Ritchie said as he made Cruise return in his pokeball. "You were just great. Now take a rest." Ritchie said with a smile, looking at his Pokeball. "And, Ash. That Heracross of yours is really strong." Ritchie said as he placed Cruise's pokeball back in his pocket. "But, let's see if he can beat Zippo!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball.

A white beam of light came out of Pokeball and Zippo emerged out of it. "It's Zippo again..Be careful, Heracross." Ash said. "Hera!" Heracross replied. "Ok! Zippo use Flame thrower!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared as he released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth toward Heracross.

"Heracross, use Mega Horn!" Ash commanded. "Heracross!" Heracross exclaimed as his horn started to glow white in color, he then charged toward Zippo, curring the Flame Thrower. "What?!" Ritchie exclaimed as Heracross landed a hit on Zippo, heavily damaging him. The blow was strong enough to send Zippo flying and collide with a tree.

"That's the spirit, Heracross! Now use Focus Punch!" Ash exclaimed throwing a punch in the air. "Hera!" Heracross exclaimed as his punch started to glow light blue in color, he then charged toward Zippo with his Focus Punch.

"Zippo! Counter it with Mega Punch!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared as his fist started to glow white in color, he then threw a punch toward Heracross as he approached him. Both of the Pokemon Clashed with each other, the clash was strong enough to send both of them flying away from each other.

"Heracross, are you alright?" Ash asked. "Hera!" Heracross exclaimed full of spirit. "Zippo?" Ritchie said to which Zippo roared loudly. "Ok, then! Finish him off with Hyper Beam!" Ash exclaimed, confident that Hyper Beam will do the work. "Hera..!" Heracross said as his horn started to glow orange in color. "Cross!" He exclaimed as he launched a big orange beam toward Zippo.

"Zippo, use Dragon Breath!" Ritchie commanded quickly. Zippo roared loudly as he launched a big light blue beam toward Heracross. Both of the beams clashed with each other, causing a huge explosion. 'Heracross won't be able to move for a while after using Hyper Beam, but because of this smoke, Ritchie and Zippo won't be able to see us.' Ash thought with a smirk on his face.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed as he saw that Zippo made an opening by flapping his wings. **(He freaking flapped em' didn't use gust. Lol.) **"Way to go, Zippo! Use Dragon Breath!" Ritchie exclaimed. Zippo roared once again as he launched another big light blue beam toward Heracross. "Heracross!" Ash exclaimed but Heracross couldn't move after using Hyper Beam.

Zippo was able to land a hit on Heracross with his Dragon Breath. "No!" Ash exclaimed with a worried look on his face. The attack was strong enough to cause a blast around Heracross and smoke to cover him. "W-What happened?!" May exclaimed slowly. After smoke blew away, Heracross was laying on ground, fainted while Zippo was still standing there, damaged tho.

"Return, Heracross." Ash said as he made Heracross return back in his Pokeball. "You did an awesome job, now get a good rest." Ash said smiling as he placed his Pokeball back in his pocket. "What now, Ash? Who are you going to choose as your last Pokemon?" Ritchie asked. "You'll see soon enough." Ash said with a smirk on his face. "I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball.

A white beam appeared out of the Pokeball and a Charizard emerged out if it, the Charizard was healthy and bigger than Zippo. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Charizard roared loudly, making the whole area shake a little. "I-It's Charizard!" May exclaimed happily accompanied by Pikachu. "So, that's why Ash rushed to Professor Oak's lab back then." Tracy said, nodding.

"So, it's your Charizard, huh?" Ritchie said with a smirk. "Grrrr!" Charizard roared once again as he used his flame thrower on Ash, burning him. "I-I am happy to s-see y-you too, Charizard." Ash said, heavily damaged to which Charizard replied with a playful roar.

"We won't let you win, Ash! Zippo use Flamethrower!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared as he released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth toward Charizard. "Oh, really? Charizard, counter it with your Flame thrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard roared as he fired a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth toward Zippo.

Both of the flamethrowers clashed, but Charizard's was able to cut through Zippo's and land a hit on him. "Zippo!" Ritchie exclaimed with a worried look on his face. The blow was strong enough to send Zippo flying back. "Are you alright?!" Ritchie asked. Charizard roared weakly as he stood up slowly. "Ash's Charizard is totally on a different level.." Ritchie said slowly to nobody but himself.

"Way to go, Charizard!" May cheered loudly. "We can't loose, Zippo! Use Dragon Breath!" Ritchie commanded. "Dragon Tail!" Ash exclaimed loudly. Charizard exclaimed as a light blue glow started to spread up Charizard's tail, until the whole tail started to glow light blue. Zippo roared as a light blue orb appeared in his mouth but before he could launch it, Charizard appeared in front of Zippo. Charizard roared as he landed a hit on Zippo with his Dragon tail, damaging him critically.

"Zippo! No!" Ritchie exclaimed. The attack was strong enough to send Zippo flying and make him collide with a rock. "Z-Zippo?!" Ritchie said once again as Zippo fell on ground, fainted. "We did it, Charizard!" Ash jumped up in joy. "GRRRRRR!" Charizard roared proudly, using Flamethrower in air. "Return, Zippo." Ritchie said as he made Zippo return in his Pokeball. "You did a great job, now rest, buddy." Ritchie said as he placed Zippo's pokeball back in his pocket.

"Yeah! Charizard did it!" May exclaimed slowly, accompanied by Pikachu. "That was an awesome battle, but Charizard was able to win without even getting a scratch." Tracy said. "Don't get so happy, Ash. The battle isn't over yet." Ritchie said as he took out another Pokeball. "I know that, Ritchie. So, who's going to be your last Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"It's my secret weapon. It's a pokemon that you've never seen untill now." Ritchie said with a smirk. "A-A secret..weapon..?" Ash said looking at Ritchie with a confused face. "I choose you!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball.

**_~To Be Continue~_**

* * *

**Lol! I know i said i'll finish the battle between the two in this chapter but i wanted the excitement to remain. So, even you guys can tell that the battle is going to come to it's end in the next chapter. So, if you want me to update fast then review! And don't forget to vote Ritchie's poll because i'll be closing it after 8th episode or chapter or whatever want to call it. Review!**


	7. The Secret weapon revealed!

**Ok...So, I'm finally back with the fifth chapter. I know it took me a while-actually, i am updating kinda late these days and i know that..but, you see as i told you guys earlier that my exams are going on so i will be updating late. Anyways, Ritchie's poll will be over in a few days so vote fast aaaaand nevermind. So let's continue from where we left. Hope you like it! Man i always say that, right? Nevermind. And i'm sure that you guys are thinking why i am not just moving to Kalos? Well, i'm waiting for them to release the WHOLE pokedex of Kalos region so i could know about the actual pokemons of it. Which is going to be soon because it is released in japan. Well, I guess so. Anyways, here's the fifth chapter.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. Of course i don't O_o._**

* * *

_**Episode 5 - Clash! Ritchie vs Ash!**_

_Leafeon and Sceptile charged toward each other with their full speed._

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed as the four leaves on Sceptile's wrists started to glow light green and form into two blade like structure. "Tile!" He exclaimed once again as he charged toward Leafeon in order to cut it.

"Counter it with Leaf Blade!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leafeon!" The grass evolution exclaimed as it's head and tail started to glow light green, and they formed into long blades. Leafeon charged toward Sceptile.

Both clashed with each other but were looking totally unharmed. "Use Leaf blade again!" Ash commanded.

"Counter it again!" Ritchie commanded. Both Sceptile and Leafeon clashed with each other a few times and were still looking unharmed.

"If Leaf Blade won't work then we will try speed! Use quick attack!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sceptile!" The grass pokemon exclaimed loudly as he charged toward Leafeon with a great speed leaving behind a white trail.

"Leafeon dodge it!" Ritchie commanded but before Leafeon could even know what happened, Sceptile was able to land a hit.

"Heck yeah!" Ash exclaimed.

"T-That's fast!" Tracy said with a little shocked look on his face while Leafeon stood up weakly.

"Of course it is. Sceptile is Ash's fastest pokemon so far." Tracy said.

"Ash is doing great." May said to nobody but herself.

"Ok! Now use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile roared as the seeds on his back started to glow white and it released a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around toward the Leafeon.

"Leafeon, Magical Leaf!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon pulled its head back, then moved it forward. Its ears then lifted up and it released glowing light green leaves from its ears toward Sceptile.

Both Moves clashed with each other, creating an explosion in the air.

"Energy Ball!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leaf...!" Leafeon said as a green ball of energy appeared infront of it's mouth. "EON!" It exclaimed before launching the ball toward Sceptile.

"Dodge it then Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed as he jumped up and dodged the Energy Ball with a great speed. "Tile!" It exclaimed once again before charging toward Leafeon with a great speed, leaving the white trail behind.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie exclaimed. Hopefully, because of Energy Ball, Leafeon got enough time to dodge the Quick Attack.

"Leaf!" It exclaimed as it dodged the quick attack and jumped away from Sceptile. Ritchie released a sigh of relief.

"Man, your Sceptile is really fast." He said smirking. "I know right?" Ash said.

"But it's not going to be easy! Use Solar Beam!" Ritchie exclaimed. "LEAF!" Leafeon exclaimed as it's leaves started to glow white and gather energy from the sun.

"Counter it with your Solar Beam!" Ash commanded. "Scep...!" Sceptile exclaimed as the seeds on Sceptile's back started to glow white and gather energy from the sun.

"Eon!" Leafeon exclaimed as it released a white beam from its mouth toward Sceptile.

"TILE!" Sceptile exclaimed loudly as he fired a white beam from his mouth toward Leafeon.

The both grass type moves clashed with each other causing a huge explosion. **(Yeah, Huge. Man, It's freaking solar beam you can imagine what kind of explosion it will cause.) **The explosion was so big that it made smoke surround the whole field.

"I can't see anything!" May exclaimed slowly. Tracy was coughing while both Ritchie and Ash were focused on the battle field. After the smoke blew away, both Sceptile and Leafeon were standing, damaged because of the explosion.

"Are you alright, Sceptile?!" Ash asked accompanied by Pikachu.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed getting in position of fighting.

"Leafeon, can you continue?" Ritchie asked.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon exclaimed, looking full of spirit.

"Ok, then! Use Magical leaf!" Ritchie commanded.

"Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed as it launched a barrage of magical leaves toward Sceptile.

"Sceptile, dodge it then use Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile exclaimed as he dodged the attack with ease and charged toward Leafeon with two leaf blades on his wrists.

"Dodge it, then use Energy ball!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed as it jumped up in order to dodge but before it could even form an Energy Ball, Sceptile jumped and appeared infront of him, hitting him with Leaf Blades. "Leafeon!" Leafeon exclaimed in pain as it fell down.

"Leafeon no!" Ritchie exclaimed with a little worried face.

"Finish it with Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded quickly.

"Sceptile!" Wasting no more time Sceptile released a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around toward Leafeon.

"No!" Ritchie exclaimed and before Leafeon could even stand up, the leaves hit it, causing a little explosion and smoke to surround it.

"We did it?" Ash asked to nobody but himself. After the smoke blew away, Leafeon was laying on ground fainted and Sceptile was still standing, damaged tho.

"YEAH! We did it!" Ash exclaimed jumping with joy. Ritchie released a sigh as he made Leafeon return to it's Pokeball.

"You did great, now rest, Leafeon." Ritchie said, looking at his Pokeball.

"Ritchie already lost two of his pokemons while Ash didn't loose any of them. Ash got a huge advantage this time." Tracy said.

"Ash is doing great!" May exclaimed.

"Don't get so happy, Ash! It isn't over yet!" Ritchie exclaimed as he took out another Pokeball. "I choose you, Zippo!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. A white light came out of Pokeball and a Charizard appeared out of it. The Charizard was bigger than normal Charizard, a little smaller than Ash's tho.

"Woah! Zippo evolved into Charizard!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by Pikachu.

"Yeah, and now he's alot stronger." Ritchie said.

"But, we aren't going to loose! Sceptile Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile exclaimed as the four leaves on his wrist formed two glowing blade like structure. "Tile!" He exclaimed once more before charging toward Zippo.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie command, but before Zippo could do anything, Sceptile was able to land a hit on Zippo. The attack wasn't that effective, but it managed to damage Zippo a little.

"Fast as always." Ritchie said with a smirk.

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade once again!" Ash commanded. "Sceptile!" Sceptile exclaimed as he charged toward Zippo once again with his leaf blades.

"Zippo! Mega punch!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared loudly as his fist started to glow whist, he then punched Sceptile, countering his Leaf Blade. The punch was strong enough to send Sceptile flying and collide with a rock nearby

. "Sceptile! Are you alright?!" Ash asked a little worried. "S-Sceptile.."Sceptile said, standing up weakly.

"That's the spirit, Sceptile! Now use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded.

"SCEPTILE!" Sceptile exclaimed as he launched a barrage of glowing leaves toward Zippo.

"Zippo! Counter it with Dragon Breath!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared as he opened his mouth and released a light blue beam of air toward Sceptile.

Dragon Breath went straight through Leaf Storm, landing a hit on Sceptile. The attack was strong enough to cause an explosion and smoke to surround Sceptile. After the smoke blew away, Sceptile was laying there, fainted.

"No! Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed accompanied by Pikachu.

"You did it Zippo!" Ritchie exclaimed happily to which Zippo replied with a proudy roar. Ash took out his pokeball and made Sceptile return in it.

"You did a great job, Sceptile. Now take a good rest." Ash said with a smile before putting back the pokeball in his pocket.

"Here i go! I choose you, Swellow!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. A white beam of light came out if the Pokeball and Swellow emerged out of it.

"Swellow, huh?" Ritchie said with a smirk.

"I think he should have went for Buizel, but i'm sure that Ash got a strategy in his mind!" May exclaimed slowly.

"Swellow Use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. "Swellow!" Wasting no more time, Swellow charged toward Zippo with a great speed, leaving a white trail behind.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie commanded, but before Zippo could do anything, Swellow was able to land a hit on him.

Charizard roared a little in pain as he took some steps back.

"Oh, so Ash is planning to take on Zippo with speed instead of power." Tracy said.

"Go Swellow, use wing attack!" Ash commanded once again. "Swellow!" Swellow screamed as he charged toward Zippo, his wings started to glow white.

"Zippo use flamethrower!" Ritchie exclaimed.

Zippo released a red-orange stream of fire toward Swellow but Swellow avoided it with ease and was able to land a hit on Zippo with wing attack. Zippo roared in pain once again, taking another few steps back.

"The attacks aren't that effective, but if this will continue..." Ritchie said, focused."I know!" He exclaimed slowly.

"Go, Swellow! Use wing attack once more!" Ash exclaimed. "Swellow!" Swellow screamed as he charged toward Zippo with glowing wings.

"Zippo! This is our chance! Use fire spin!" Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared once more as he shot flame toward Swellow, the flame twisted and trapped Swellow in the middle of the air, heavily damaging him.

"Now! Use Flamethrower." Ritchie commanded. Zippo roared as he released a stream of fire toward Swellow. Swellow couldn't move because he was trapped, so Zippo was able to land a hit on Swellow with his Flame thrower.

"Swellow!" The injured bird type screamed as he fell down on ground, heavily damaged.

"Now finish it with Dragon Breath!" Ritchie exclaimed. Zippo gave a loud roar as he released a light blue beam toward the fallen Swellow.

"NO!" Ash exclaimed loudly. Zippo was able to land another hit on Swellow, causing a small explosion and smoke to surround him.

When the smoke blew away, Swellow was laying on the ground, fainted.

"We did it!" Ritchie exclaimed. Ash made Swellow returned to his Pokeball.

"Thanks a lot, Swellow. You deserve a rest." Ash said putting the Pokeball back into his pocket.

"Oh no...Ash have lost two battles in a row..It's bad." May said looking a bit worried.

"Both of them got four Pokemons now, interesting." Tracy said. Ash took out another Pokeball from his pocket.

"I choose you, Buizel!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball. A white light came out of the Pokeball and Buizel emerged out of it.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed, looking a little exhausted. "Buizel got the type advantage, but he's weakened from previous battle.." Ritchie said to nobody but himself. "Anyways, i should not take risk." Ritchie said, making Charizard return in his Pokeball.

"Switching?" Ash asked to nobody but himself.

"I choose you! Sparky!" Ritchie exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball. A white beam of light came out of the Pokeball and a Pikachu emerged out of it.

"Pika!" Sparky exclaimed. "It's Sparky." Ash said.

"Buizel got a type disadvantage.." May said.

"Buizel, do you think you can do this?" Ash asked the water type. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed with confidence.

"Ok, then! Buizel use Sonic boom!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as his two tails started to glow white and it flipped around a couple of times, sending a few white shock waves toward Sparky.

"Sparky! Counter it with Shock Wave!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as his body got covered in blue lightning and then he launched multiple beams of blue lightning from his body toward Buizel.

Both attacks clashed with each other, causing an explosion.

"Buizel! Water gun!" Ash commanded. "Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as he launched a spiral of water toward Sparky.

"Sparky! Dodge it then use Thunder Bolt!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as he quickly jumped away, dodging the water gun. "Pika..chuuu!" The electric mouse Pokemon exclaimed once again as he launched a beam of yellow thunder toward Buizel.

"Let's use it for our advantage! Buizel use Aqua Jet while spinning!" Ash commanded.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as water covered his body, he then jumped up in air and charged toward Sparky. While he was charging toward Sparky, Buizel started to spin, causing the electric from Thunder Bolt to cover his Aqua jet. Buizel was able to land a hit on Sparky with his Thunder-Aqua-Jet, causing damage.

The attack was strong enough to send Sparky flying and make him collide with a rock.

"Pika!" Sparky yelped in pain as his body collided with a rock.

Buizel was also looking a little damaged because the thunder around Aqua Jet did hurt him.

"That's it! Now use Ice punch!" Ash exclaimed.

"Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as his fist started to glow light blue and a stream of energy of the same color started to spin around it. Buizel then charged toward Sparky with his Ice Punch

"Sparky dodge quick!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"P-Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as he stood up and jumped up high, causing Buizel to miss and hit the rock, breaking it.

"Sparky now use Thunder Bolt!" Ritchie commanded. "Pika..CHUUU!" Sparky exclaimed loudly as he launched a beam of yellow thunder toward Buizel.

"Buizel, above you!" Ash exclaimed but before Buizel could do anything, Sparky was able to land a hit on him using Thunder Bolt.

"Bui!" Buizel exclaimed in pain as thunder shocked him.

"Buizel, are you alright?!" Ash asked with a worried face, accompanied by Pikachu.

"B-Bui.." Buizel said slowly and weakly, as he stood there with smoke coming out of his body because of the shock from Thunder Bolt.

"Sparky! We can do it! Now use Brick Break!" Ritchie commanded.

"Pika!" Sparky exclaimed as his fist started to glow white and he charged toward Buizel. **(More like falling or something. I don't know.)**

"Buizel! Counter it with Ice punch!" Ash commanded.

"Bui!" Bui exclaimed as his fist started to glow light blue and a stream of the same color started to spin around his fist.

Sparky and Buizel clashed with each other, causing both of them to fly away from each other. Sparky was unharmed but Buizel was looking totally exhausted. "Buizel won't be able to take it any longer..i'll have to finish it right here." Ash said slowly to nobody but himself.

"Ok! Buizel, use Aqua Jet while spinning!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" Buizel exclaimed as water covered his entire body and he charged toward Sparky, while spinning.

"Counter it with Bolt Tackle!" Ritchie commanded.

"What?! He knows Bolt Tackle?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika!" Sparky exclaimed while running toward Buizel. Sparky's body then got covered in golden electricity. Both Buizel and Sparky clashed with each other causing a big explosion. "Buizel no!" Ash exclaimed while Ritchie was focused on the battle field.

After the smoke got cleared, Buizel was laying on the ground, fainted and Sparky was still standing there, a little damaged tho.

"We did it, Sparky!" Ritchie exclaimed in joy. "

Return, Buizel." Ash said as he made Buizel return in his Pokeball. "You were awesome, buddy now get a long rest." Ash said smiling as he placed Buizel's Pokeball back in his pocket.

"Poor Buizel.." May said slowly.

"Ritchie got advantage again.." Tracy said.

"It's your turn, Pikachu." Ash said looking at Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran into the battle field.

Both Sparky and Pikachu were staring at each other with confidence in their eyes. "

Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika chuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he launched a beam of thunder toward Sparky.

"Sparky! Counter it with your Thunder Bolt!" Ritchie commanded.

"Pika..chuuu!" Sparkly exclaimed as he launched a beam of thunder toward Pikachu. Both Thunder Bolts clashed with each other, causing a big explosion while both Ash and Ritchie were focused on the battle field.

**_~To be Continue~ _**

* * *

**Holy crap! I know that this chapter isn't that big. Well, i was planning to finish the battle between Ash and Ritchie in this chapter but you see, i've got studied to do... Anyways, i'll probably finish the battle between the two of them in the next chapter and don't forget to check Ritchie's poll on my profile. Hope you liked it! Man...i should stop saying that.**


End file.
